


Pleading

by dayindisguise



Series: Inspired Drabble [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I need to come… Eames… Eames, I need to come.”</i> The pointman, usually so composed, too proud to beg, too proud to ask for what he needed, was pleading with him.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/0607ca72c990471618da14fa0d5c8308/tumblr_mj7gkuCkuv1s1hd4oo1_500.gif">this gif</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleading

His hands clasped on either side of Arthur’s jaw, Eames held him firmly in place, staring down at the dark locks covering his head instead of forcing his chin up to meet his eyes.

“Eames.”

He could hardly hear the soft voice, breathy, panting, attempting to bring him back to earth.

“ _Eames._ ”

Arthur’s tone changed, needy, desperate, sounds being pulled from deep in his gut. Eames was fucking into him hard and fast, hips slamming into his over and over again, shocks of pleasure reverberating through Arthur’s body every time Eames angled just so, making him cry out with growing need.

“Arthur?” Eames purred down, tilting his hands and forcing Arthur’s back to arch impossibly, to bring chocolate brown eyes to meet bright green. Glazed over, Arthur’s eyes met with Eames’s and the pleasure Arthur was feeling was made obvious. For a moment, Eames forgot to breathe.

“I need to come… Eames… _Eames, I need to come._ ” The pointman, usually so composed, too proud to beg, too proud to ask for what he needed, was pleading with him. He was pleading with those chocolate brown eyes, pupils blown wide with desperation. He was pleading with the impossible curve of his back, sweat coating his skin, beading down to where their bodies met with every beat of Eames’s heart. He was pleading with fingers scrabbling at the material under his fingers, soon trying to find purchase behind him, to feel sweat-slicked skin under his hands that wasn’t his own.

Arthur’s hands finally found Eames’s hips, barely able to grip them, his sweaty palms making him exert more effort to hang on.

“Tell me, Arthur.”

Arthur let a low, frustrated whine issue from his throat, and Eames found his hand yanked from Arthur’s jaw to wrap around his cock, thick, purple, swollen and begging for release.

“Touch me… _Touch me, Eames.”_

Eames was quick to oblige him, his arm coming to wrap around Arthur’s chest, stroking him firmly in time with the fierce thrusts of his hips. Arthur was coming apart against him in no time, his body straining for release, whimpered sounds filtering under his breath.

“Come for me, Arthur. Let me see you come for me.” Permission granted, and Arthur was spilling roughly over Eames’s hand, thick streams banded over the pillow in front of him.

Arthur’s body slumped against Eames’s when he felt the heat of his lover’s release inside of him, sating him as thoroughly as his own orgasm, an easy smile settling on his face as Eames dropped a kiss to his jaw.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Pleading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836713) by [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame)




End file.
